


Cotidiano

by strawburry



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Short, just a word vomit really, kihyun is soft for minhyuk, what is new
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 08:05:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13209492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawburry/pseuds/strawburry
Summary: cotidianoadjetive1. something that happens daily ; a common occurrence





	Cotidiano

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first work in the mx fandom and i had to do some kihyuk because they're cute af. also english is not my first language and this isn't beta so don't expect much. xoxo enjoy some cute domestic bliss

Kihyun took a long look at himself in the mirror and sighed, opening the bathroom door and staring at the older male laying in his bed.

“Lee Minhyuk!” he groans “I told you to not leave marks you know I hate it” he was now standing in the middle of the bedroom towel wrapped around his waist, arms crossed and a frown.  

“You didn’t seem to hate it last night kihyunie” Minhyuk replies without looking at him witch only makes Kihyun role his eyes at the boy.

“You know you really should stop they’re hard to cover up and I can’t just show up to work like this” Kihyun says while choosing his clothes.

“Why can’t you” Minhyuk finally raise his head out of the pillow moving in the bed to face Kihyun who was now struggling to button his shirt “Never seen anyone complain about Hoseok coming to work with hikeys AND a tank top”

“Yes you’ve seen, it’s me I’m the one who always complains about it that’s why I can’t show up like this”

“You are no fun kihyunie” the boy said with a pout getting out of the bed to stand in front of the shorter boy helping him finish all the buttons “Your shirt covers most of it just give me a second I’ll hide the rest with some makeup” He said going to the other side of the room picking a bag full of makeup items and motioning Kihyun to sit on the bed.

Minhyuk worked in silence gently covering the purple marks making sure there were no spots missing while Kihyun watched. Kihyun wasn’t mad at him, he could never be really, he had a huge soft spot when it came to everything related to Minhyuk witch was a quite dangerous way of living since the older one usually came up with terrible inconsequent ideas, but if Kihyun was to be real with himself he kind of like the trill Minhyuk brought with him, it make things exciting in his mostly boring life.

“There you go brand new no signs of your amazing sex life!” Minhyuk stood up looking really proud of his work shooting Kihyun two thumbs up and a wink making Kihyun laugh

“Thank you dear, now I think you should start to get ready for work or you gonna be late” Kihyun said while wrapping his arms around Minhyuk’s shoulders giving the older boy soft kisses along his neck

“You know I don’t think I’m gonna be late today” Minhyuk replied, his fingers softly caressing Kihyun’s hair earning a soft moan in response

“And how can you be so sure “ Kihyun’s breath send a shiver down his spine and he couldn’t help to smile

“The boss is giving me a ride” Kihyun chuckled against Minhyuk’s neck and pulled back only enough so that he was now facing the boy feeling his smile grow even larger

“Only because you’re cute, now go shower or I’ll leave you behind”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!


End file.
